Embriagante bartender
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: AU. El recuerdo de un pianista que fue conquistado por un bartender. Adelante, las puertas del bar están abiertas para todos los amantes del 8059


_**HOLA!^^ me decidí a hacerme una cuenta a qui también pero loes juro que me complica un montón jajaj, es un milagro según yo que pude subir los fics...tan torpe q salí :P**_

* * *

Basto solo una noche para enamorarme de ti, debo admitirlo, fue algo tan impropio de mi que me sorprendió, pero tu actuar termino conquistándome, esa calida mirada que derritió mi corazón y aunque se que es algo completamente imposible y egoísta, me gustaría que por siempre me mirras solo a mi.

Llegaste una tarde al bar donde trabajaba, estaba ensayando con el piano para el acto de la noche, al observarte advertí que eras algo inocente e ingenuo, tu apariencia te daba un aire de aprendiz, algo imperdonable si querías trabajar en un lugar donde los bartender no duraban demasiado a causa de tener un jefe tan exigente, pero lo de "no juzgues un libro por su cubierta" me golpeo con fuerza. Tu rostro al preparar un coctel era tan espectacular, tus manos, ágiles como ninguna al agitar la coctelera, tu suavidad al verter el licor y tu amable sonrisa, no logre pestañear ni siquiera una vez, aunque lo mejor fue ver el rostro del hombre que pretendía contratarte y que yo cariñosamente llamo "demonio", su cambio de actitud al levantar la copa y llevársela a la boca, su expresión dura de pronto se suavizo y la alegría lo embargo, solo lo veía así cuando me escuchaba tocar el piano. Apretó tu mano riendo como un niño e incluso te dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Hayato!, ven aquí!- me levante tan rápido que en un segundo ya estuve a su lado.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, este es Gokudera Hayato-talvez deliraba cuando vi tus ojos brillar al momento de presentarnos. -Desde ahora son compañeros ¿Qué tal si le sirves algo, Yamamoto?

-Lo que usted ordene, jefe ¿Deseas algo en particular?-Tuve que morderme el labio, es que eras mucho mas guapo de cerca.

-Lo que deseo no puedes dármelo- te dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Perdón?- A pesar de trabajar en un bar yo no soy del tipo bebedor, esa debe ser la razón por la que le caigo tan bien al dueño, puede dejarme solo sin el temor de que me tome toda la mercancías.

-¡Lo que sea!- Claramente esa no era mi respuesta, solo había un coctel que toleraba y ese era…

-Angel`kiss- te mire perplejo, creí que eras un telépata, pero mas asombrado quede cuando al beber pensé que de verdad era besado por un ser celestial sintiendo que todos mis músculos se relajaban, hubiera jurado que era el Angel`kiss mas satisfactorio que había probado en toda mi vida y me sonroje.

-¡Diablos, Hayato! Un solo trago y te pones rojo ¡Qué mal bebedor eres!- se burlo el jefe, por mi parte te agradecí muy rápido y apenas mirándote para luego ir a mi puesto a seguir ensayando.

Llego la noche y los clientes llegaron, siempre han sido unos caprichosos, esa era una de las razones de porque renunciaban algunos empleados, aunque la mitad de ellos viene a escucharme a mi por lo que no son demasiado exigentes con lo que beben, la otra mitad solo vive para probar al pobre que contrata el "demonio". Observe sin perder el ritmo de la pieza que tocaba, sonreí al ver como los deslumbraste cuando preparaste un Black Velvet con ambas manos y a tal velocidad, pero aluciné con sus expresiones cuando lo probaron. Confieso que era la primera vez que me interesaba tanto una persona, sin embargo notaste que te observaba por lo que desvíe la mirada de forma muy evidente.

Al terminar la jornada ya te habías ganado el respeto de todos los presentes, incluidos los que no gustaban mucho de beber y el jefe te felicito.

-¡Gokudera!-me llamaste antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Yamamoto?- te pregunte curioso

-¿Deseas que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No soy una indefensa doncella por si no te has dado cuenta- te recalque un tanto avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderte, solo deseaba hablar contigo…

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, soy todo oídos…

-Hice trampa…-me sorprendiste al no entender a que te referías- El Angel`Kiss, yo ya sabia que era tu favorito…

-¿De que hablas?- mi atención era toda tuya y me senté en la barra.

-Hace un año fuiste a un bar junto al dueño y un amigo, yo trabajaba ahí en ese entonces. Cuando te vi, confieso que me gustaste de inmediato, pero aun no era lo suficiente bueno para ti, no tenia nada que ofrecerte y tú, a pesar de no ser un buen tolerante del alcohol, eras un excelente reconocedor de habilidades y un amante de los buenos cócteles. Dedique mi tiempo desde ahí a perfeccionarme, quería volverme alguien que fuera capaz de hacerte disfrutar con mis preparaciones y así…poder declararme ante ti.

-¡No bromees conmigo!

-¡Por favor! Antes de rechazarme, prueba el coctel que voy a preparar y luego me dices si mis sentimientos hacia ti son mediocres…- fue como me convenciste y siguiendo tu petición de no ver lo que preparabas, me di la vuelta.

-Bueno, supongo que no le echarás algo a la copa…

-¡Jamás haría algo para dañarte!- me gire a mirarte y tu agradable rostro estaba ahí, ofreciéndome la copa mientras cubrías su contenido que bebí con los ojos cerrados y el sentimiento invadió todo mi cuerpo.

-Amor- te dije mirándote a los ojos, otro de mis preferidos, pero que nunca me había atrevido a pedir y que nadie sabia que me gustaba.

-¿Aceptas mi determinación?- no me quedo otra que rendirme y permitir que me acompañaras hasta mi apartamento.

Hasta el día de hoy cuando me acaricias con tus largos hermosos dedos que siempre veo desde la barra y me preguntas si quiero un sabor estimulante que me haga arder como nunca, tus susurrantes palabras me embriagan y te aprovechas devorándome, disfrutando al sacar a la luz mis más ocultos sentimientos y revelando todo acerca de mí.


End file.
